soliaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Listed here are the playable Races for the campaign. On top of the standard traits presented in MicroD20, each race also gets their own additional traits. Some are given automatically, some must be chosen from a list. All racial traits are defined at character creation, and cannot be obtained later. Human MicroD20 Traits: +1 to all skills. Choose one of the following: Pragmatic: Start with one additional Perk. Humans tend to focus in on single goals, fueled by passion or pressure to succeed. Because of this, unexpected proficiencies can rise in such people. Talented: +1 to one Attribute (STR, DEX or MND). Humans are fast learners, and possess a keen desire to develop their strongest abilities, even if that means bolstering their weaknesses. Adaptive: +2 to one skill which does not get a bonus from your Class (ie Fighters can't choose Physical). Humans, among nearly all higher worldly creatures, have the ability to adapt to their surroundings. Their pride and wanderings often find them in alien situations, forcing them to quickly master things they would have otherwise never attempted or tried. Elf The special traits of Elves stem from their innate ties to magic. Racial diversity among Elves also creates a diverse set of possible traits. Certain sub-races of Elves may get one or both traits automatically, or may be prohibited from certain traits. Until sub-races of Elves are actually developed, Elf characters may simply choose a pair of traits. If they wish to develop their own sub-race around these traits, they are more than welcome to. MicroD20 Traits: +2 MND Choose two of the following: Infravision: The radius of all light sources is doubled. The Elf's eyes see deeper into the chromatic spectrum than that of many other humanoids. Although they cannot see in total darkness, the Elf has little trouble seeing in the dim light of a mune or flickering torch. Sleepless: The Elf does not require sleep, and is immune to any sleep effect. The Elf still requires an 8-hour period each day to rest and regain their energy (but cannot be caught off-guard like a sleeping creature would). The Elf's very being is fueled by etherieal energies, alieviating them from the need to sleep -- a trait common to almost every other mammal in existance. This, however, forces the Elf into a reletively seditative lifestyle, requiring that they spend a good portion of their day in peaceful relaxation. Keen: Reduced DC for searching for secret doors. It is hard to hide something from an Elf. Their sharp senses can detect the subtle clues which may reveal the presence of the hidden. Marksmanship: Gain proficiency with any form of bow (not crossbows), as well as a +1 bonus to attack rolls with any form of bow. Ancient customs demand the Elf receive extensive training in the use of the bow from a very early age. Arcane Nature: The Elf has access to and can cast any 0-level spell. If the Elf's class is Mage (or something similar), they may cast 0-level spells at no HP cost. Magical energies coarse strongly through the Elf's being. Learning to channel and manipulate these energies is but a simple matter. Dwarf MicroD20 Traits: +2 STR All Dwarves gain the following Traits: Direction Sense: Always know which direction you're facing. It is said the very bones of a Dwarf is drawn toward the mysterious pull of the great northern wastes. It is said that this phenomenon was the inspiration for one of their most widely-used invention -- the compass. Irongut: Add your level to all rolls to resist the effects of poison. Dwarves possess an especially hardy constitution, and tend to grow up in environments rife with venemous creatures. Over the years, they develop an ever-increasing resistance to such things.